Edward Worthington
Edward Worthington is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Confident, charming, mischievous, and fresh from a prep school in England, Edward knows he’ll have Degrassi in the palm of his hand. Edward’s father just sends him to different prep schools all over the world since he gets expelled a lot, so dropping in on a public high school will be anything but a challenge. Stylish and sophisticated, Edward still never looks like he’s trying. In fact he just seems to breeze through life, but underneath all his swagger, Edward is just a teen looking for love and acceptance from his father. And with him getting expelled from his one of many boarding schools doesn’t help at all. Especially since William Worthington is a popular business man about to run for mayor, who won't let his reckless son get in the way. But Edward loves milking his rep as a troublemaker and arrives at Degrassi ready to stir things up. Edward loves using his magnetic personality and beseeching eyes to get people to do what he wants. Edward has never been afraid of indulging in the excesses of his high life – so far he just hasn’t been caught. He really just needs someone to connect with, but how many hearts will he break in the process? He is best friends with West Bhandt since they were 4 years old and is friends with Tristan Milligan, Mike Dallas, Danny Smith, Dakota Harris, Beck Samuels, Winston Chu, Scott Carter, and Neil Martin. He has a dislike for Trent Michaels and Blair Tilman, but is on good terms with both now. He has a conflict with Austin Matthews. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Character History Season 3 Trivia *Him and West have been best friends since they were 4 years old. *He was sent too many boarding schools and expelled from all of them. *Edward's father is running for mayor. *He is the second character too have an abusive father, the other being Austin Matthews. **He is the first character to have an abusive father whose abuse is verbal; not physical. *He drinks vodka and other alcohol occasionally. He's father knows about this, but doesn't care as long as Edward doesn't get caught. *He was in a musical in Paris when he was younger until his dad took him out once finding out about it. *Edward is the second heterosexual to be crushed on by a homosexual. The other being Campbell Saunders. Both were crushed on by Tristan Milligan. Relationships *Blair Tilman **Start Up: Don't Panic (304) **Broke Up: Sweet Child O' Mine (309) ***Reason: Edward broke up with Blair after having enough of her treating Maya cruelly for no reason. *Maya Matlin **Start Up: All Fall Down (318) **Broke Up: Madness (330) ***Reason: Maya couldn't handle Edward's destructive behavior. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Lonely Is The Night (331-332) **Broke Up: Stand By Me (334) ***Reason: Maya got mad at Edward for framing Austin by telling Perino and school security that Austin had drugs in his locker. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Unchained Melody (1) (339) **Broke Up: Unchained Melody (2) (340) ***Reason: Edward's behavior got worse as he threatened Austin with a knife unbeknownst to Austin that it was a fake and it was all to much for Maya to take. Love Triangles *Maya Matlin, Blair Tilman and Tristan Milligan **Start Up: Don't Panic (304) **Ended: If It Makes You Happy (310) *Maya Matlin and Austin Matthews **Start Up: Take On Me (311) Quotes *(To Maya): "Worth a shot, but sorry to break it to ya. It's not going to work." (First Line) *(To Maya): "Well, well, well. It looks like we're spending the summer together." Maya: "No I'm not spending it with you... I'm spending it with my best friend." Edward: "Cool your loss." *(To Maya): "About what? I feel amazing. (To Maya and West): Now we should go for a swim." *Tristan: "What... I was just thinking about um..." Edward: "Me shirtless." Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sophomores